This invention relates to a receptacle for food items. More particularly it refers to a one piece foldable box enclosing a styrofoam food or beverage cup holder.
Boxes for retaining food and beverage items are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,081 and 5,967,319. Furthermore, trays for retaining food and beverage items are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,765,689; 5,833,056; 5,979,646; 5,996,802 and 4,947,991. Most of the prior art food and beverage trays are not covered and are generally not adapted for carrying food or beverage items for any substantial distance from the food or beverage source. These prior art food and beverage trays are not protected from spillage or contamination.
A need has been generated for transporting food and beverage items in a protected container that is simple and inexpensive to produce.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing a one piece box that can enclose a food or beverage insert and protect the food and beverage items from spillage and contamination.
The one piece box has a planar bottom panel attached by a first side member to a top cover panel and by a second side member to a planar food tray cover panel. Third and fourth side members attached to the bottom panel have inwardly folded end portions. The third and fourth side members are folded upwardly and the end portions folded inwardly to enclose a styrofoam food or beverage insert. The food tray cover panel folds over a top surface of the food or beverage insert. After food and beverage containers are placed in depressions of the food or beverage insert, the top cover panel encloses the food and beverage items to close the box.